


Where Were We?

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Beyer-verse, F/M, Poor Harry (I love you), Romantic Fluff, This one makes me smile, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon





	Where Were We?

Chakotay hurriedly pulled his Starfleet issue t-shirt over his head as he walked to the door of his quarters. He groaned as the door chime rang again. He really wasn’t up for visitors right now. Voyager had just finished repairs after a failsafe security system had indeed failed. Admiral Janeway ordered the Full Circle fleet to a standstill to asses the damage and to run diagnostics on all ships, just in case. Harry Kim was supervising the repairs on Voyager. Chakotay knew his security chief was eager to ensure the repairs were completed quickly. Harry felt personally responsible for the system failure, despite assurances from both Chakotay and B’Elanna Torres, the fleet’s chief engineer, that the failure wasn’t Harry’s fault.

Still, Chakotay wasn’t expecting a report this late at night. He pressed a control panel to open the door to his quarters. Sure enough, Harry stood waiting on the other side. 

Chakotay sighed, “It’s late, Harry.” 

Harry looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes and his hair was little disheveled. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Captain. I have the report on the final diagnostic checks,” said Harry, holding up a padd. 

He looked eager to enter and discuss the report. Chakotay stuck out his arm, propping himself up in the doorway, effectively blocking Harry’s path. Trying to not so subtly let Harry know that Chakotay wanted him to leave. 

“We can discuss this tomorrow,” said Chakotay. 

“Of course, I just wanted to let you know I’ve triple checked everything. I promise it won’t happen again,” said Harry. 

There was a chuckle from inside Chakotay’s quarters. Chakotay looked back into his dark quarters with a small smile on his face before his attention was dragged back to the visitor at the door. 

“Are you alone, Captain?” Harry asked. 

Harry leaned in an attempt to peer inside. Chakotay smirked at Harry but gave no response. As much as Chakotay liked Harry and considered him a good friend, he wished the lieutenant would leave. Then Chakotay felt a hand wrap around his bicep. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lieutenant,” said Kathryn Janeway.

She wore a silky pink robe, tied tightly around her. Despite her body being covered by the robe, Chakotay knew Harry could tell Kathryn was naked underneath. In that moment, Chakotay saw the realization on Harry’s face and suspected the security officer knew exactly what Chakotay and Kathryn had been up to before he interrupted. Harry looked suddenly uncomfortable. 

Chakotay tried not to smile at Harry’s shock.

“Goodnight, Harry,” said Kathryn. 

She clutched Chakotay’s arm, and he felt her chuckle against him as she turned away and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“Uh...goodnight, Admiral. Sir,” he said to Chakotay before stepping back and the door shut. 

Kathryn giggled and Chakotay looked at her with a grin. 

“You enjoyed that,” he smiled. 

“You bet I did,” said Kathryn, “Did you see his face? He looked like that green ensign that first came on board Voyager all those years ago.” 

Chakotay shook his head. 

“You know he’s going to tell Tom,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn walked back to the bedroom, waving her hand in dismissal. Chakotay followed her. 

She dropped her robe and climbed onto the bed. She lay on her back, naked, and smiled up at him. 

“Come back to bed,” she said, practically purring. 

Chakotay grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. He climbed on top of Kathryn who reached for him and kissed him soundly. 

“Where were we?” she said. 

Chakotay chuckled as she tugged his boxers from his hips. Chakotay kissed her neck as Kathryn’s hands ran up and down his back. 

“You should move your quarters here,” said Chakotay. 

Kathryn sighed. 

“You can officially keep separate quarters...but stay here every night,” said Chakotay. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Starfleet ordered me to be discreet. To stay on separate ships,” said Kathryn. 

“That was one Admiral. Who’s not even in Starfleet anymore,” said Chakotay, “It doesn’t matter.” 

“Chakotay,” sighed Kathryn. 

Chakotay leaned down and kissed her. 

“Just think about it. Please?” he said kissing her again before she could reply. 

He’d been trying to convince her to move her quarters to Voyager for weeks now. He missed her when she transported back to the Vesta. It wasn’t as if they never saw each other. They spoke frequently when they were on different ships but it wasn’t the same as spending each night with her. He wasn’t able to fall asleep with her in his arms and wake up to her in the morning. They had been through too much to go back to putting some distance between them. 

“Hey,” said Kathryn and Chakotay’s attention was snapped back to the present. 

“Where’d you go?” asked Kathryn. 

“Nowhere,” said Chakotay with a smile. He shook his head before returning his attention to her neck. Letting his hands slide down to her hip. 

“I know you want me here,” said Kathryn. 

“I just think...you belong here. On Voyager. It’s your ship,” said Chakotay. 

“She’s your ship now,” said Kathryn. 

“Our ship,” said Chakotay. He paused his movements and looked at her fondly, “You’ll always be her captain, besides, you can command the fleet from any ship. Stay here. Worry about the fleet and let me take care of your ship.” 

Kathryn smiled at him with such affection Chakotay blushed. She reached up and stroked his tattoo.  
“I’ll think about it,” she said. 

“That’s all I ask,” said Chakotay. 

“Now,” said Kathryn, reaching around him to caress his ass, “Where were we?”


End file.
